


Dime cómo hago

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcoholic Tony Stark, BAMF Peter Parker, BL, Bottom Peter Parker, Diferencia de edad, Drama & Romance, Drunken Confessions, Frottage, Gay Peter Parker, Gay Tony Stark, Ironspider - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel Universe, Past Stony, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter forces him to accept, Peter lo obliga a aceptar, Peter seduces him, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Seduction, Songfic, Starker, Sweet/Hot, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony doesn't accept his feelings, Tony no acepta sus sentimientos, Yaoi, boyslove, caliente, reciprocated love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Una noche que Peter no puede olvidar, una charla que ya no puede esperar.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	Dime cómo hago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cómo hago](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544036) by María becerra. 



> Songshot Starker 
> 
> Cómo hago - María becerra

<[](https://ibb.co/WcZzWkY)

Peter estaba sentado en su puesto habitual escuchando cómo las herramientas de Tony golpeaban sistemáticamente la pieza del motor que intenta arreglar, preguntándose cómo es su "mentor" podemos seguir como si nada. Los días pasaron, la curiosidad se transformó en duda, la duda en temor y ahora había mutado a algo menos inofensivo, a algo menos optimista. Ese sentimiento que se expandía por su cuerpo desde su pecho hasta su mente era algo mucho más corrosivo, más frío, impersonal, era: dolor.

Peter sacudió su cabeza, intentó en vano imitarlo, sujetó el radiador entre sus dedos pero no tuvo realmente la pieza grabada; lo único que frente a sus ojos se repetía era mirada velada, el deseo oscureciendo los ojos y la sonrisa alcoholizada, deshinibida. Apretó los ojos y soltó un suspiró muy bajo llamándose al orden y la discreción. Peter le dejó una mirada a Tony; este no reparaba en él. Como siempre, su mentor trabajaba rápido y gratis. En silencio agradeció que estaría muy ocupado para verlo, no que volviera a preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Peter consideró que iba a enloquecer si seguía teniendo que escuchar esa pregunta. ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a preguntárselo? ¿Era real, o solo estaba burlándose de él? Dolía pensar en esa opción, pero si después de esa noche, de ese instante robado, era capaz de seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, era hora de comenzar a contemplar esa posibilidad.

¿Parker? —Peter lo miró alzando el rostro y asintió aún enredado en sus divagues.

Tony lo miraba como si esperara algo, pero no entendía qué podría querer. Miró fugazmente el mesón en el que trabajaba, sacando un par de piezas y dos herramientas que no podía querer, así que comenzó a sentir el sonrojo tonalizar su rostro.

—Niño, si crees que en verdad tengo tiempo para perder cont. —Se interrumpió al escuchar el sonido de la silla arrastrando con fuerza.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —espetó súbitamente Peter, perdiendo completamente la paciencia—. Dime cómo lo haces, porque yo no puedo.

Tony soltó las herramientas y suspiró viéndolo fijamente. Peter resistió el impulso de agachar la mirada, resistió la necesidad de pedir perdón por su comportamiento. Era más que obvio que Tony no se merecía mucho del respeto que le profesaba. No después de besarlo, de besarlo de _aquella_ manera, solo para luego desecharlo como si nada.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —le preguntó el mayor mirándolo de malos modos—. Te pedí perdón, te dije que había tomado demasiado e hice algo estúpido. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mi? —gruñó— Tú volviste aquí al otro día, pensé que era porque íbamos a dejar todo _eso_ atrás.

Peter sintió un relámpago de dolor lacerar su cuerpo. «Algo estúpido» No podía... no podía aceptar eso. No podía. Sin agachar la cabeza, luchando contra todos los músculos de su cuello, Peter mantuvo firme el mentón y miró con todo el desprecio que pudo a su “mentor”

—Sabes qué quiero, quiero que seas honesto. —Peter avanzó con firmeza y hartazgo los pasos que los separaban. Bajo la atenta mirada whisky, se posicionó frente a Tony con un objetivo claro en mente— Quiero que seas ese hombre que intentas convencerme que debo ser y admitas que no fue un error.

—Parker…

—¡Deja ese tono conmigo! —gritó con malestar y vergüenza. Estaba a punto de rogarle que lo deseara como él lo hacía, estaba a punto de pedirle que por favor lo viera de una vez—. Deja de fingir. Maldición. Te traeré un jodido whisky y veremos cómo va esta charla luego.

La rápida mano del millonario le tomó la muñeca impidiendo que pudiera alcanzar a girar y lleno de una valentía que jamás creyó poseer, Peter solo lo miró de arriba abajo antes de soltarse sin siquiera esforzarse. Una sonrisa arrogante curvó sutilmente los labios de Tony en respuesta. Sin mirarlo, o intimidarse al menos, Tony repitió la acción. De otro brusco movimiento le tomó el brazo y esa vez lo empujó más cerca suyo, haciendo que casi se tropiece al ser jalado prácticamente sobre su regazo.

—No sé qué tipo de malteada con esteroides tomaste esta mañana, _niño_ , pero a mí, no me faltes el respeto. —susurró entre dientes empujándolo lo suficiente para alejarlo otra vez de la silla en la que cómodamente, sin inmutarse, se había quedado—. ¿Fuí claro? —preguntó enderezandose hasta quedar parado frente a él.

Lleno de furia, de dolor y angustia, Peter corrió la mirada. Claudicando a sus más molestas costumbres, apretó los labios y asintió. La vergüenza impidió que siguiera intentando fingir ser superado o tan solo mantener el enojo.

¿Qué caso tenía? Ya había oído todo aquello. Se aferro a su ingenuidad en un intento de creer que, en realidad, Tony no pensaba que fue una locura lo que hicieron, se aferró desesperadamente a su infantil creencia de que se le había cumplido su sueño y que al fin Tony ya no veía al mocoso que tomó bajo su ala tantos años atrás; Pero Peter se equivocó. Luego de quince días, todos dónde Peter volvió al taller con la esperanza de ver un cambio, nada pasó.

—Me voy. —susurró volviendo a asentir con la vista fija en las puertas tras ellos, aún sin fuerza para verlo a los ojos—. No… lo siento. —suspiró—. Lamento como te hablé. —añadió intentando retroceder.

Debía irse y solo pensar qué hacer consigo mismo. Era obvio que necesitaba un respiro. Haber vuelto, sin nada de dignidad en el cuerpo, había sido un error de proporciones épicas.

—Peter… —La fuerte mano de Tony lo frenó nada más dar un paso y lo miró lleno de disculpas—. De verdad siento mucho lo que hice esa noche. —murmuró notablemente incómodo—. Qué puedo hacer para que en verdad me perdones. Obviamente no funciona que finja que no lo hice, así que dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré. —ofreció con humildad—. Tu… tu no eres un idiota mas, eres más que un niño que decidí apadrinar. Vamos, deja que haga algo para arreglar esto.

Por primera vez Peter vio su mayor error. Había supuesto que Tony se arrepentía, que le daba vergüenza lo que hizo. Creyó que ignoraba el tema en un esfuerzo por hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Nunca pensó, ni siquiera se imaginaba cómo podía el mayor hacerlo, que fuera solo un intento por no mortificarlo más.

Sin palabras para describir sus emociones, solo lo miró. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Tony no estuviera tan arrepentido? _Deja de soñar despierto_ , se reprendió. Tony si creía que fue idiota, el punto era que también creía que para él lo era.

Una risa extraña, casi lunática salió de sus labios. Que ridículo que era todo. Peter no alcanzaba a imaginar un mundo donde que Tony lo besara con esa fuerza, con esa posesividad, estuviera mal. Obviamente tenían ideas muy diferentes sobre lo que consideraban era una locura. Para Peter pensar en no estar al lado de ese hombre era una locura, no estar enamorado de él era una locura.

—Chico, vamos… estoy intentando ser un adulto aquí y no hacer chistes absurdos hasta que te rías y te olvid-…

—¿Aún cargas el celular? —Volvió a interrumpirlo—. El de Steve —aclaró.

La mano que sujetaba su muñeca se soltó suavemente y la intriga aclaró los ojos del millonario. Obviamente Tony no era idiota, sabía bien que cualquier camino metal que empujaba a Peter a unir esa discusión con el celular no podía ser bueno. 

—No veo que eso sea asunto tuyo —dijo lentamente.

Peter sabía que lo estudiaba, había conseguido intrigarlo lo suficiente para tener todo su coeficiente intelectual intentando determinar qué pasaba en su cabeza.

La oportunidad nunca había sido más explícita.

Humedeciendo sus labios rebuscó en su interior por coraje. Su vientre se contrajo, su piel se erizó. El miedo a lo que estaba por hacer, por decir y confesar, hizo que una sensación parecida al vértigo lo dejara en blanco por unos segundos. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Era lo correcto? Una parte de él quería huir en la dirección contraria, ir a su piso en el centro y olvidarse completamente de volver a verlo. Era humillante que ni siquiera después de tantos años juntos Tony notara lo mucho que lo amaba, cuánto lo deseaba. Otra parte, no menor, le gritaba que se quede y luche, que luche una última vez. Lo beso. Sí, sí, fue en una fiesta, Tony estaba ligeramente molesto por las noticias que volvían a saberse de los renegados después de tantos años y el alcohol hizo el resto; Pero lo beso.

La mirada cansada de Tony lo hizo pasar saliva. ¿Tan arrepentido estaba? Se rehusaba a creer que pudiera ser así. Sí, sus hombros caídos y su gesto amargo le decían que sí, pero ese beso…

Peter tenía veinte años y si bien no tanta experiencia como le gustaría poder admitir, tenía la necesaria para saber que cuando lo besó, lo hizo con fuerza, con ganas, con deseo. Peter sintió cada gramo de su necesidad golpearlo cuando lo arrinconó contra la pared de la oficina y le sujetó las mejillas para proceder a besarlo con un arrebato lleno de lujuria. Su piel hormigueo, sus labios quemaron y parado en el taller con la boca seca y los nervios expuestos, sintió sobre su cuerpo el recuerdo recorrerlo.

Los dientes fuertes arrastrándose sobre su labio inferior, la húmeda y cálida lengua jugando contra la suya, las fuentes manos recorriendo su cintura, apretándolo más contra sí, la barba acariciando su cuello, su miembro restregandose sensualmente contra el suyo. Peter casi se muere en ese momento y en el presente no estaba mejor. Se tuvieron que soltar porque una pareja se había escurrido lejos de la fiesta y Tony entró en sí.

—¿Lo haces? —Le preguntó en voz queda, incapaz de olvidar lo que le hizo esa noche.

Hasta ese momento, Peter había aceptado vivir con ese sentimiento quemando en su interior. Lo aceptó con toda la altura que podía permitirse un chico de veinte años, pero entendía que era un imposible. Treinta años de diferencia, clases sociales distintas e incluso dos vidas distintas. Eran ligeramente parecidos, pero no tanto como todos querían empeñarse en decir. Ambos eran superhéroes y si acaso ese era el mayor parecido que tenían. Obstinados podía ser otro. Pero no mucho más.

Y estaba el condenado Steve Rogers.

Peter ni siquiera alcanzaba a creerse que siguiera pensando en él, pero era obvio que sí lo hacía. O al menos eso era lo que él millonario parecía obstinado en insinuar. Claro que Peter sospechaba que ya era más un tema de orgullo que de verdadero afecto. Si acaso sentía por el Cap el mismo aprecio que por un amigo con el que uno pierde el contacto después de una pelea absurda, pero Tony se rehusaba a aceptar eso.

—Respóndeme Tony, ¿Lo haces? ¿Esperas que te llame?.

Tony no corrió la vista, no tenía esa molesta costumbre. El millonario miró fijamente a Peter y ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. Peter casi sentía como intentaba penetrar su corteza cerebral con los ojos y también se forzó a no esquivar su escrutinio.

Era hora de dejar de ser un cobarde.

—Lo haces. —sentenció ante el silencio—. Él no te quiere —le aclaró—. No como yo lo hago.

Las aletas de la nariz de Tony se abrieron casi tanto como sus ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire completamente perplejo. Ajá. Peter supo en ese instante que era más que capaz de empujar al hombre más poderoso del mundo a un profundo y silencioso desconcierto.

—Jamás te mirará como yo lo hago. —prosiguió sintiéndose ruin.

La sorpresa de Tony era cada instante más notoria, inclusive (Peter estaba seguro que sin ser consciente) había retrocedido un paso alejándose de él. Pero no podía callarse. La angustia que sentía devorarlo pesaba como plomo sobre sus hombros. Estaba tan cansado de vivir con eso dentro, de tener que lidiar solo con esas emociones que lo atormentaban desde que era solo un adolescente en su cuarto viendo sus entrevistas en la computadora vieja de su tía, que ya no podía callarse.

No era responsable, Tony tampoco lo era. Hasta ese beso. Eso cambió todo. Peter jamás hubiera abierto la boca de no ser por ese acontecimiento. La necesidad de hablar lo perseguía, no sabía si eso obraría una diferencia, tan solo sentía que quería decírselo todo. Así fuera en vano, así fuera lo último que le dijera. Tony fue irresponsable, si en verdad solo estaba ebrio y enojado jamás debió desquitarse con él. Tampoco fue como si él se le hubiera insinuando. Simplemente se rió e hizo un chiste.

Jamás en toda su vida se imaginó lo que continuó a su idiota: «Si no vuelves a la fiesta, creerán que viniste tras de mí como si fuéramos amantes, Tony» una risa histérica se escapó de su boca con olor a Chardonnay. Había perdido segundos valiosos de tiempo soñando despierto con la idea, con la idílica posibilidad de que fueran dos amantes escondiéndose de los ojos ajenos, huyendo, corriendo, por un poco de intimidad. Ni siquiera se vio venir las palabras que Tony diría: «¿Y si lo fuera?» le preguntó dejando la copa en el escritorio, acercándose a él con la mirada llena de sensual diversión, «¿Crees que podrías decirme que no si intentará conquistarte?» las palabras no salieron de atorada garganta, tampoco el aire que se suponía debía exhalar. «No… yo creo que no tendrías oportunidad si en verdad quisiera… _besarte_ » Ciento por ciento real. Luego de eso, Tony se acercó, lo persiguió empujándolo hasta la pared donde demostró con hechos su punto.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —susurró ansioso por escucharlo así sea rechazarlo. No podía seguir pensando, recordando lo que vivieron.

No hubo éxito. Tony solo lo miraba lleno de incredulidad, lleno de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —Se quejó molesto—. ¿Por qué diablos sigues esperándolo? No lo entiendo. Nunca te valoró. Nunca lo hará. No como yo lo hago. —protestó casi para sí—. Llevo años mirándote sin entenderlo. Solo te dio tristezas y angustia. ¿Por qué seguirías aguardando por él? Se supone que eres inteligente. —añadió con algo de rencor.

—¡Ey! —lo reprendió al fin reaccionando—. ¿Qué te dije de faltarme el respeto Parker? —le recordó endureciendo la voz.

—¡Es que no puedo más! —Sin dejar que pudiera alejarse de él, Peter se anticipó y se le dio la espalda—. Dios es solo que... no puedo. No puedo seguir con esto. Dime cómo hago Tony, dímelo porque… porque yo… yo no soy como tú, no puedo fingir que no lo hicimos.

El silencio se volvió tan pesado, tan real entre ellos que casi sintió el frío de este envolverlo. Tony no volvió a hablar, no dijo nada, no intentó explicarse, decirle algo. Mantenía sus labios sellados y con eso su corazón en alerta.

Frustrado, Peter cerró los ojos. «Algo estúpido» volvió a susurrar el recuerdo en sus oídos. Que inocente que era. Que ridículo e inocente de su parte por creer en los sueños de un niño.

—Por qué no hablaste conmigo. —le dijo de golpe el mayor, esquivando hábilmente su declaración—. Jamás hubiera… _ya sabes,_ de haber sabido algo así… Yo digo… se que te pedí perdón pero… esto…

Peter sonrió mirando la punta desgastada de sus tenis. «Jamás». Le dió algo de ternura ver la poca elocuencia que mostraba. Sin querer sintió algo de pena por él, por los dos. Ninguno sabía bien qué hacer con los sentimientos de Peter. Lo entendía bien. Luchó fuertemente contra esas emociones, contra esas necesidades que cada día más crecían, más lo enfermaban.

Dándose el lujo de no responderle, visto que no había una sola cosa que pudiera él añadir que no hiciera crecer la sensación de vacío en su pecho, mordió su labio inferior. Sentía las lágrimas cerrar su garganta, la tristeza empujar hacia abajo sus hombros. Al menos podía decir que lo intentó.

Miró sus pies y asintió lentamente. Era hora. El momento había llegado. Al final, siempre supo que eso pasaría. Creyó que sería dentro de muchos años, cuando Tony al fin rehiciera su vida; cuando dejara atrás la mentira de "sigo demasiado enojado para volver a confiar" y continuará. Se había alegrado con poder ser parte, con poder estar ahí por un tiempo. Jugar a ser mucho más que amigos, engañando a su mente con una relación que no tenían.

¿Decía algo? ¿Se despedía? ¿Era si acaso necesario? A Peter se le antojaba aún más infantil eso que creer que podría ser de Tony, que a éste le interesaría que lo fuera. Que cursi, que forzado e innecesario. Aparte, que bajo de su parte. Era obvio, que Tony jamás intentó lastimarlo. Se le fue la mano y no hubiera sido la gran cosa de no ser por sus sentimientos escondidos. ¿Por qué hacerles eso? ¿Por qué lastimarse, y a Tony, con una despedida amarga e incómoda? 

—¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! —espetó el millonario sujetándolo nada más al dar dos pasos—. ¿Crees que puedes decir algo así y solo irte? —se quejó—. Madura niño. Así no funciona el mundo.

— Anoche soñé contigo —murmuró dejándose voltear.

Tony volvió a soltarlo como si quemara y Peter apretó los labios viéndolo sobre su hombro.

— Lo hago cada noche. Cada día me levanto y en lo único que pienso es en las ganas que tengo de ser lo primero que tú veas al despertar... ¿Te pasó eso? —murmuró volviendo a bajar la cabeza—. ¿Alguna vez lo sentiste?

Sin esperar a que respondiera, pues se imaginaba que el hermetismo en sus labios podría durar años, se enderezó y se paró mirandolo sin nada más entre los dos. Arrojó lejos sus miedos, sus dudas. Ya estaba todo dicho, estaba tan expuestos como nunca se imaginó poder soportar.

El dolor sordo del rechazo aún era muy insignificante. La adrenalina, la ansiedad y los nervios eclipsaban todo lo negativo. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que casi lo sentía en la garganta. Veía desde otro nuevo prisma al Tony de siempre. Lo veía errático, inseguro, sorprendido. No sabía qué decirle, no tenía palabras para responderle. Le daba algo de ternura. Claro que Peter no olvidaba que le dijo que no, que dijo _jamás_. Pero en la noche seguro caería sobre él el peso de esas palabras. En ese se instante lo único que alcanzaba a llenarlo era la necesidad de liberación.

Cada palabra que abandonaba la boca de Peter lo hacía sentir más libre, más ligero. Nada podía salir bien, ya lo sabía, pero tampoco nada podía ir peor. No es como si Tony pudiera rechazarlo de otra forma. Ya si no lo había hecho, difícilmente lo haría.

—No quiero ser tu pupilo —admitió patentado suavemente el suelo—, no quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero ser el que cure tus heridas. ¿Puedes darme eso? ¿Puedes dejar que te lo dé?

Otra vez esa cara. Peter no diría que era asco o repulsión; verdaderamente diría que era solo rechazo. ¿A él? ¿A la idea? ¿Al concepto? Quién sabría. No era lo suficientemente valiente para salir de dudas. 

—Bien. Veo que no —Sonrió con disculpa— Así que… creo que ya fuimos muy adultos por un solo día y me puedo ir a casa.

Peter volvió a intentar irse. Volvió a sujetar su orgullo herido e intentó ponerle fin al día más humillante de su vida desde que dejó la secundaria, pero una vez más, la mano rápida de Tony lo retuvo.

Empezando a sentir la molestia golpear su cuello, Peter se esforzó por no mirarlo con impaciencia. Otra vez se recordó que él necesito años para asimilar que le pasaba y un obseso del control como Tony seguro que querría muchas más explicaciones de las que Peter estaba dispuesto a darle.

—Sigue intentando huir de esta maldita conversación —masculló entre dientes—, y verás que te hago.

—¿Rechazarme? —lo cuestionó mordazmente.

En cuanto vio el respingo lleno de culpa de su mentor Peter se insultó mentalmente.

—¿Ves por qué tengo que irme? —susurró arrepentido—. No quiero pelear Tony, lo siento. Me iré y no volveré a molestarte con mis co-

—No te eché —lo cortó con clara impaciencia—. Así que deja de ser mártir.

—No intent-

—Deja de molestar. Estás confundido, eso es todo. Lo que hice fue una idiotez que simplemente puso ideas absurdas en tu cabeza. No sientes nada de eso.

Riéndose de él, Peter meneó la cabeza. Típico de Tony, intentaba decirle qué sentir. Pensaba que incluso en la mente ajena podía tener dominio.

—En serio, dime como haces eso… jamás ví a nadie más obstinado. —se burló.

—Veo que tú departamento necesita un espejo —murmuró el millonario sombríamente—. Ahora déjate de idioteces y arrastra aquí tu trasero porque necesito que levantes el motor. —le gruñó intentando volver a jalar de él en dirección a la mesa en la que había estado trabajando.

Peter no diría que no se sentía sorprendido. Espero muchas reacciones, entre ellas un beso salvaje y una secreta confesión. A soñador pocos le ganarían. Pero sin riesgo al error diría que jamás pensó que se enfrentaría a un hombre tan terco y negador.

Peter sentía que no podía ser más directo y honesto. Agradecía que no le dijera cosas idiotas y usadas como que no era digno, que no era bueno, o que le llevaba muchos años. Nadie elegía a conciencia y a dedo de quién se enamora. Esas excusas no valdrían nada, pero Tony fue a algo mucho más elemental. Peter ni siquiera se lo creía, pero Tony, para empezar, no le creía.

Entendería que usará ese argumento con un adolescente, un chico inexperto que no tenía experiencia, que no tenía con qué comparar; pero ese no era el caso. Peter estuvo sus parejas, todas fracasaron porque Tony siempre fue más prioridad para él que todas ellas juntas. Peter había reconocidos abiertamente (luego de sus fallos en el amor) que era homosexual e inclusive tuvo su novio por unos meses. Tony, quien lo apoyó en todos esos momentos, sabía bien que si Peter decía amarlo, entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—No Tony, no estoy bromeando y no estoy siendo un mártir, de verdad me vo-

—¡Dije que quiero que te quedes! —le gritó haciéndolo saltar en su lugar.

Por un segundo, uno tan largo que interrumpió la continuidad del tiempo, Peter y Tony se miraron fijamente. Su corazón dio un rebote, sus pulmones se apretaron. Un muy particular escalofrío le recorrió la espalda hasta llegar a la punta de sus extremidades.

_Mierda Santa… ¿Y si…?_ Peter parpadeó viendo cómo la mano que lo había agarrado del brazo para impedirle irse lo soltaba con inquietud. Lo miró atentamente, vio el arrepentimiento golpearlo, vio la sorpresa tirar de sus cejas hacia arriba y los nervios hacerlo voltear los ojos. _¿Podría ser…?_

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? Reales. Posibilidades reales. En su mente un millón; sin lógica alguna, pues qué veía en él el Tony de sus sueños era un misterio, pero para él era algo lo bastante fuerte como para que Tony cerrara la distancias entre ellos y lo alzará entre sus brazos para besarlo y terminar lo que empezaron en esa oficina tantos días atrás. Ahora, la realidad, la estadística basada en hechos y no deseos, le decían que no eran muchas. Ni un setenta treinta en contra. No había lógica en sus sueños, por eso eran sueños.

Para él, la diferencia era muy precisa. Los deseos estaban basados en algo más real, podrían ser metas difíciles, pero al final, así fuera a larga, podría lograr. Los sueños eran otra cosa. Los sueños eran algo onírico, algo que no conocía reglas o límites; absurdos, irracionales y utópicos, así era los sueños. Ya traspasado un cierto punto, un deseo se volvía un sueño y ahí estaba el hecho de que Tony pudiera sentir algo parecido a lo que él sentía.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué esa insistencia?. Por un segundo se intentó convencer de que era un niño que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, pero de nuevo, Tony lo desconcertó. El millonario miró su propia mano casi sorprendido de haberle impedido irse.

No tenía lógica, podía ser capricho —con Tony _siempre_ eran caprichos— pero no terminaba de cuadrar. No se atrevía a tener esperanza, pero Tony retrocedió otro paso y Peter reconoció el miedo en sus ojos. Se enfrentó a ese mismo terror la primera vez que admitió que la erección que tenía era por culpa de un abrazo fraternal que Tony le dio.

—Entonces… dime cómo hago —preguntó cuidando el tono que usaba—, por qué para mí no fue un error lo de la noche pasada.

Parado frente suyo, Tony lo miró impasible, pero su cuerpo le falló. Peter vio como los tendones en su cuello se marcaron al pasar saliva, como sus hombros se tensaron. _Mierda._

—Tu puedes verme como solo un chico… —masculló avanzando un paso lento en su dirección— Pero Tony, yo sueño contigo. Sueño con _todo_ lo que quiero que me hagas.

Dando una fuerte bocanada, Tony meneó la cabeza intentando negar sus palabras.

—Dime Tony, dime cómo hago para olvidarme de lo que se sintió tenerte.

—¡Deja de hablar de eso! —gritó el millonario, pero para Peter no había ni media posibilidad de dejarlo.

—Deja tu de quejarte y dime cómo hago para olvidar lo que se siente cuando pones tus manos sobre mi.

Tony agachó la cabeza y alzó ambas manos queriendo alejarlo. Peter esquivo sus palmas y lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y el escritorio. Dios. ¿Qué intentaba? Los nervios tiraban de él, su cuello se perló de una fina capa de sudor y ligeros espasmos recorrían cada uno de sus músculos. No lo sabía, pero lo que fuera, era su última oportunidad. Tony parecía dividido, su expresión de tormento se peleaba contra una mueca más culposa. Pero Peter se negaba a creer que esa culpa fuera por arrepentimiento. Peter se aferró con todo ese optimismo que siempre lo caracterizó a que esa culpa provenía del deseo.

—Suéltame Parker —murmuró Tony endureciendo la vista y la voz—. ¿Querías irte? Termina de hacerlo de una maldita vez. —escupió—. Te dije que eso fue un error. Lamento mucho que te confundiese de esta forma, pero yo no voy a ser parte de esta locura.

—Mírame y dime que no sientes nada. —lo retó—. Hazlo y me iré.

—¿Qué diablos crees que te estoy diciendo? —se quejó alzándole una ceja aburrido.

Por un instante Peter se preguntó si era hora de retroceder y olvidar el plan, pero irse era decirle adiós definitivamente y que todo se fuera al infierno; si ese era el final que les deparaba el destino al menos Peter se iba a encargar de quemar hasta el último de los cartuchos que poseía.

—Sabes que no fue un error. Estás cansado de Steve y de todas esas mentiras que pusiste entre tú y el mundo. —se quejó—. Estabas borracho, lo sé —murmuró bajando la voz, tomando sus manos para evitar que lo empujara cuando se pegó a su cuerpo— Pero fuiste por mi Tony, reconócelo.

Tony peleó ligeramente por alejarlo, pero Peter no cedió y por más que el mayor aún le sacaba media cabeza, no se dejó intimidar. Era hora de que ambos recordaran cúal era el más fuerte allí.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto —murmuró Tony fríamente, quedándose quieto contra él.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —le preguntó sin responderle. Ya sabía de sobra que ese atrevimiento iba a costarle carísimo.

—Porque estaba demasiado borracho y tú demasiado solo. —escupió—. Pero eso ya te lo he dicho.

—Mientes. Me quieres.

—Dirás a tu cuerpo.

—Eres un cretino.

—Años te tomó entenderlo. —se quejó chasqueando la lengua más tranquilo, casi burlándose de sí mismo.

Peter soltó el aire que retenía y soltó las manos de Tony con él. 

—Había mucha gente sola en esa fiesta Tony, ¿Por qué insistes en no aceptar que fuiste a drede tras de mí? 

—Peter por qué tú insistes con esto. Así estamos bien. Deja de intentar buscar algo que n-

—Ya te dije que no quiero ser tu amigo.

—Pero eso es lo único que serás. —tajó sujetándolo por los hombros, alejándolo suavemente.

Peter sintió como la comezón en sus ojos le empezaba a nublar la vista y mordió el interior de su mejilla forzándose a no llorar. ¿Así terminaba? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así de feo y frío se sentía cuando te rompían el corazón?

—Tu debiste pensar en eso antes de besarme.

—Debí hacerlo. Tienes razón. —aceptó acariciando sus hombros con un movimiento torpe— Lo siento, fue imperdonable. 

—Si bueno. Es tarde para eso. —Alzó el rostro y miró directamente sus labios— Por qué, Tony… por qué —suspiró una y otra vez con amargura—. Si hubieras esperado unos minutos ni siquiera hubiera estado solo. Tras de tí venía el motivo por el me escurrí lejos de todos…

El semblante frente suyo se contrajo entendiendo sus palabras y las fuertes manos lo soltaron rápidamente.

—Si lo había notado —se burló intentado aligerar el ambiente lúgubre—. La discreción no es una habilidad que conseguí enseñarte.

—¿Perdona?

Tony abrió los ojos recapacitando sus palabras e intentó, intentó, corregirse. Solo pudo intentarlo, porque Peter se estiró hasta atrapar el cuello de su remera impidiéndole alejarse cuando empezó a retroceder. Llevaban un rato bailando, tú te vas, yo te sigo, tú me atrapas. Había creído que el acto final ya había sonado y que el telón se cerró dejándolo con un final amargo en la boca, pero obviamente se había equivocado.

Borracho lo vio coquetear con otro hombre y no solo se interpuso entre ellos, como respuesta directa lo beso en su lugar. No había margen a errores. Nadie, ni siquiera un mezquino envidioso como lo era Tony, haría eso por molestar. Quizá si solo hubiera sido un destello de mal humor o envidia lo hubiera interrumpido. Habría dejado que el mesero se acercará a él, incluso que lo besara, solo para luego meterse en la oficina y mortificarlo con chistes y dobles sentidos.

—No es lo que piensas. —lo atajó Tony cayendo en la cuenta de lo que sus palabras podían entrever.

Peter no alcanzó a escuchar la advertencia en su voz, sentía el pozo oscuro y frío en el que empujó a su corazón empezaba a llenarse de agua cálida, casi ardiendo.

—Oh por Dios. Sí me deseas.

—No.

—Deja de mentir, ¿Por qué más te meterías en medio si no?.

Tony abrió la boca, se lo pensó mejor, lo miró impasible, probó otra vez. Tampoco salió nada de su boca. Vio cómo se frustraba, vio cómo meneaba la cabeza sin saber qué responderle.

—¿Por qué me besaste Tony? —le volvió a preguntar, pero esa vez su voz se arrastró sensualmente por sus labios—. ¿Cuántas veces pensaste en hacerlo?

—Te dije que no digas idioteces. —se quejó intentando alejarlo, pero Peter otra vez se desentendió de sus intentos y lo aferró con más fuerza.

El suave aroma a su costoso perfume lo envolvió y tiró de las palabras que escondía en el fondo de su garganta. Estaba en el cielo y en el infierno, en todos lados a la vez. Estaba junto a Tony y solo Dios y el Diablo sabían dónde quedaba eso.

—No tienes idea del tiempo que llevo soñando con que me beses… —murmuró lentamente, volviendo a arrinconarlo contra la mesa— Vamos Tony dímelo, ¿Sueñas conmigo? ¿Sueñas con tenerme? ¿Te da culpa? ¿Eso hace que te arrepientas de lo que hiciste? ¿Saber que lo deseas te hace sentir mal? ¿Anhelarlo?

El millonario no tenía tiempo a responder, Peter no se lo daba. Soltó su pecho y arrastró lentamente las manos por sus pectorales hasta subir suavemente por su cuello. Tony ya no se removía, ya no peleaba contra su contacto. Sus ojos whisky lo miraban llenándose de deseo a cada minuto, a cada caricia.

—¿Por eso quieres que solo sea tu pupilo? ¿Por miedo? ¿A mí? ¿A qué te vuelvan a fallar? ¿No confías en mí? —susurró acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los labios entreabiertos—. Nunca lo haría, de verdad quiero ser la persona que sane tus heridas…

—Peter deja de… deja de… de acercarte —jadeó viendo como sus rostros ahora estaban demasiado cerca.

—Mírame, mírame fijo a la cara y dime qué no te gustó, que no lo disfrutaste. Dime que no sueñas conmigo, que no me deseas en lo absoluto y me iré. Te juro que me iré y no volverás a verme la cara. —musitó humedeciendo sus labios—. Dime qué no me deseas Tony, dime que no sientes nada y te juro que me iré.

Mirándose mutuamente, ningunos pestañeó o respiró Peter sentía como sus pulmones empezaba a arder, pero resistió la tentación de correr la mirada. Esa vez iba a obtener una respuesta real.

—Ton-

Las fuentes manos de Tony se cerraron en torno a sus mejillas justo un segundo antes de que su boca lo atropellara.

Peter no necesito nada más para responder. La familiar sensación de ser devorado lo volvió a invadir ni bien la lengua de Tony irrumpió en su boca y gimió aceptandolo de inmediato. Esa vez no perdió ni un instante en reponerse, recordando a la perfección cada una de las sensaciones que había experimentado a resguardo de la penumbra en la oficina de Tony, Peter arrastró las manos por su rostro y las hundió allí donde el cabello nacía sobre su cuello.

Peter se dejó voltear, se dejó acomodar contá la mesa y fue más allá. Temblando bajo la demandante fuerza con la que Tony lo besaba y lo acariciaba, se sentó en la mesa y separó las piernas jadeando aire a bocanadas.

La mirada febril y whisky lo recorrió por unos instantes y soltando algo que no sabía si fue un gemido, un agradecimiento o una disculpa, Tony se acomodó entre sus muslos y volvió a apoderarse de su boca. Las manos fuertes y algo bruscas viajaron por su espalda, por su cintura y llegaron a su trasero. Peter, mientras tanto, se ahogaba en el placer, en el calor. Empezó a pelear contra la remera de Tony, jaló de esta hasta que oyó como la tela se rasgaba. Sin pensarlo, sin control o dominio de su cuerpo, sus piernas rodearon la estrecha cintura y se apretó del todo contra él.

Tony volvió a gemir de aquella forma a medio camino de un lamento y cuando Peter estuvo seguro de que iba a alejarse, de que había empujado su suerte, el millonario lo sorprendió y lo recostó cirniéndose sobre él. 

—Ayudame —murmuró atrapando entre sus dientes sus labios.

Asintió, o eso creyó, terminó de romper la remera y clavó en sus hombros los dedos.

Iban a hacerlo, en verdad iban a hacerlo. De un fuerte tirón Tony le corrió el rostro hacia atrás y empezó a besar y morder su cuello, sus caderas seguían lejos de las suyas, pero no le importó. Su torso lo apretaba más y más contra la mesa.

Las manos recorrían su torso, su cintura, lo hacía arquearse para poder besar sobre la tela cada marca en su cuerpo. Peter se ahogaba. Los gemidos salían sin control de su boca, raspaban si garganta, arañaban desperados por salir. Empujó ambas manos a la cabellera castaña, jaló de esta cuando con la punta de la nariz Tony alzó el borde su remera.

Su cuerpo estalló en pequeños pedazos al sentir como la cálida, húmeda y áspera lengua delineó el camino desde sus pantalones a su ombligo de una sola y larga lamida. Su mente se apagó, sus sentidos volaron por los aires. Gimió, clavó las uñas en sus hombros, con la mirada nublada y la piel ardiendo adónde la humedad quemaba como ácido, Peter sintió como la cabeza de Tony se clavaba en su abdomen al sentir sus uñas abrirle la piel. Peter estaba sin aire, en llamas y en un páramo decierto de todo menos de la boca de Tony, de su barba irritado su piel, de sus dientes marcando su cuerpo al pasar.

De un movimiento fluido tiró del cuello de su propia remera y se la quitó arrojándola lejos. La mirada asesina de Tony lo recorrió, lo devoró lentamente, a conciencia, con intensión y hambre. Sus labios se separaron, sus manos volvieron a recorrerlo, suavemente, tan delicadamente que otra vez Peter se removió abrumado.

Con los labios rojos e hinchados, Tony se volvió a inclinar sobre su cuerpo. Peter tembló otra vez, lo vio besar lentamente sus abdominales, subir por su esternón y posarse en sus pezones. Apretó los ojos, apartó la cara y con las manos se aferró al acero bajo su espalda. Sus piernas atrajeron Tony más cerca, lo que su mente le impedía pedir, su cuerpo lo buscaba.

Las manos de Tony apretaron sus costillas, sus labios sus pezones, sus dientes su cuello. La respiración húmeda fue subiéndose por sus hombros, dejando consigo más agitación en el cuerpo de Peter, lo sentía en todos lados, lo quería en más.

—No me estás ayudando en nada —le reprochó Tony besando, más bien lamiendo, sus labios.

—Pe-perdón —se excusó abochornado.

Intentó meter la mano entre sus cuerpos, pero no fue fácil. Tony lo tenía completamente pegado al mesón con su propio cuerpo. Intentó correrlo sutilmente para llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones, pero el millonario no coopero. Peter podía volver a hacer uso de su fuerza, pero en verdad eso no le apetecía. Por un rato, por solo un rato, quería ser solo Peter. Solo un chico común y corriente, cumpliendo el sueño de estar con el hombre del que se enamoró en su adolecía. No quería que él fuera IronMan, no quería ser él Spider-Man; alumno y mentor, adulto y un niño.

Cómo si esa palabra despertara a Peter de su quimera, bajó abruptamente la cabeza. Los ojos whisky lo miraban fijamente mientras su lengua hacía círculos sobre su pezón y solo el miedo que se instalaba en su bajo vientre consiguió impedir que se echara a babear.

_Oh por favor, que caliente…_ pensó negándose a no prestarle la atención que se merecía ese momento. Así fuera por unos segundos antes de volver a lo importante.

Peter no estaba listo, osea, si lo estaba. Quería. Sin dudas o discusiones, pero no venía preparado para ello. Enredado en su locura utópica se olvidó hasta de que ropa interior traía. Intentando recordar cuál era, deslizó la mano por el vientre de Tony y tomó el botón de sus pantalones. Solo esperaba no haber traído los que May le dio en Navidad… lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era ser pillado con los boxers de IronMan; recordaba haberlos visto esa mañana ¿pero los sacó del cajón y se los puso? ¿Los descartó? No podía recordar.

El botón se soltó al instante y dejando de pensar en la sorpresa que le depararía la vida una vez que se intentara desnudar, juntó aire y deslizó la mano dentro del pantalón Tony. Gimió impresionado casi al instante, no por el tamaño, eso ya lo había dejado pasmado hacía unos días; lo que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco temblando de placer fueron los dientes que se clavaron en su hombro.

—Peter —gruñó Tony complacido, lamiendo sensualmente su cuerpo.

Sin esperar una sola orden, Peter ajustó el ángulo y deslizó la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de la gruesa erección. El calor y la rigidez hicieron que su boca se hiciera agua. Empezó un baiben lento pero constante, superficial pero bien ejecutado.

Las fuentes manos de Tony se acomodaron a los costados de su cabeza y tuvo la satisfacción de ver en primer plano como Tony echaba hacia atrás la cabeza gruñendo de placer. Cojiendo aire como pudo, Peter movió más rápidamente la mano, empujó las caderas de Tony con los pies y lo volvió a escuchar gemir. Su cuerpo respondió sin control y se empujó contra él. Volvió a meter la mano y esa vez Tony se derrumbó sobre su boca dejandose llevar por el ritmo que él marcaba.

Ebrio se él, Peter alzó la mano libre y se enderezó un poco en la mesa sujetando el rostro de Tony. Apretó su mejilla y lo beso duramente mientras usaba su otra para masturbarlo.

—Joder Peter… no… no sig-. Ah, bebé…

El cuerpo de Peter volvió a implosionar ante ese mote y deslizó la mano dentro de la ropa interior.

—Tony… —jadeó apenas rodeándolo.

El mayor no le pregunto que necesitaba, se separó de él aún moviendo lentamente las caderas, empezando a follarse suavemente su mano. De dos movimientos expertos su botón se soltó y Tony ya le bajaba el pantalón.

—Tiene que ser una broma —se rió de pronto y Peter lo soltó alzándose sobre sus codos para ver su ropa.

_Dios que no sean los de IronMan, que no sean los de IronMan…_

Nada más verlo Peter se dió cuenta que debió desear algo como: "Que no sea ninguno que me regalará May".

—¿Al menos recibes algo por el merchandising?

—No te burles —se quejó tapando su rostro.

Eran los de Spider-Man. Tanto peor.

Tony se rió suavemente y el bochorno de Peter se diluyó cuando sintió la boca posarse en el elástico de los interiores.

—A-ah… —gimió sintiendo el húmedo calor deslizarse a lo largo de su miembro.

—Dime señor Stark —pidió Tony empujado suavemente los boxers hacia abajo.

—Oh mi… _Se-señor S-Stark. —_ masculló sujetándose a la mesa cuando la cálida lengua le acaricio la base del miembro— ¡Joder! —sollozó

Tony le sujetó las muñecas y empezó a mover la cabeza a un ritmo delicioso y cadencioso. Tomando completamente el mando, el millonario empezó a torturar a Peter. s

Su lengua se enrollaba a lo largo a cada centímetro que lo tragaba y golpeaba la punta cuando lo soltaba. Iba lento, iba rápido. Iba de una forma que Peter no podía determinar, pero como fuere su cuerpo se sentía hervir. El sudor empezó a humedecer el cabello sobre su frente, sus caderas no respetaban su dignidad y se empujaban una y otra vez contra esa boca. Sus pies temblaban acomodados sobre los hombros de Tony, su abdomen era víctima de un espasmo tras otro.

Muchísimo más rápido de lo que era digno, Peter empezó a sentir la tensión sumir a su cuerpo a más y más placer. Era culpa de Tony, de Tony y de su forma de mirarlo mientras abría la boca y tragaba tan lujiosamente su polla. ¿Cómo es que podía verse tan sensual? Meneó la cabeza e intentó calmarse, pero no le dio tregua. Apuró más el ritmo, succionaba con más fuerza, empezó a hacer ruidos obcenos, húmedos y llenos de gula. Bajo su mirada, Tony se relamía cada que lo soltaba, chupaba la punta con la vista fija en sus ojos, posó una de sus manos en la base y con la otra empezó a acariciar sus testículos, mirándolo lleno de soberbia.

—¡Señor Stark! —se quejó intentando frenarlo, pero ese hijo de puta no lo dejó en paz.

Sus manos se coordinaron, empezaron a moverse con mayor rapidez. Su boca se volvió a unir y lamía su ingle, su pubis, la cara interna de sus muslos. Peter apretó los ojos y sus labios. Un grito despertado quería escaparse entre los gemidos pero era demasiado humillante para decirlo. Golpeó el acero marcando su puño en este, pero se aguanto. Tony sonrió sobre su cuerpo, con mayor crueldad subió el ritmo. Acariciando con la punta de la lengua su entrada, siguió empujándolo. La sensación empezó a ser desesperante, incluso tras sus párpados cerrados veía doble. El aire se le atascaba en la garganta, los nervios tenían todo su cuerpo hormigueando.

Con un grito frustrado, Peter se irguió sobre uno de sus codos y sujetó bruscamente el pelo castaño. Mantuvo su orgullo y no lo pidió, pero no diría que ganó. Tuvo que empujar la cabeza de Tony a su miembro y meterlo por sus propios medios en ella, ya que la sabandija solo separó los labios esperando a que él hiciera el resto.

Con una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia quemandole las entrañas, Peter empezó a arremeter contra esa pomposa boca y el enojo poco a poco empezó a crecer y tomar más cuerpo. La furia se diluyó en un espeso deseo, la furia en placer y el malestar en necesidad.

—M-me vengo —advirtió soltandolo para que se corriera, pero Tony entrelazó los dedos con los de él y lo hizo volver a empujar su cabeza—. E-en verdad no voy a aguantar más. —se quejó derrumbándose en la mesa.

Sin responderle, o al menos no con palabras, Tony se acomodó mejor y sujetándolo por el trasero se tragó entera su polla. Peter no tuvo tiempo a sujetarse de algo o al menos controlar mínimamente su cuerpo. Se corrió al acto y con una fuerza que lo dejó gimiendo en la mesa desorientado y agotado.

Sus ojos se cerraron rendidos al placer y una sonrisa idiota se extrendió por sus labios. Tony alzó el rostro y se limpio vulgarmente contra su abdomen, dejando sobre él los ratos de su semen. Le encantaría decir que se sintió abochornado, que la vergüenza lo recorrió, pero otra vez solo la lujuria lo llenó.

Las manos de Tony lo empezaron a vestír demasiado rápido y por ello peleó contra su letargo para abrir los ojos.

—Dame un segundo y estaré lis-

—Peter, ni siquiera pienses que follare contigo en este momento.

Sorprendido, Peter parpadeó mirándolo. Tremendo giró en los acontecimientos. ¿Qué se suponía que harían si no?

—¿No?

—Parker, no empujes.

Peter volvió a mirarlo y se sentó empezando a recuperar el control de su mente.

—Perdona, fue sin querer… Espera, ¡No te empuje!.

Tony sonrió ladinamente viéndolo, y se acomodó su ropa rápidamente.

—Dije que me ayudes ybtu nos desnudas. Eres muy poco cooperativo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué esperabas…?

— Que me ayudes a controlarme —murmuró alzando una mano para acariciar su boca—. No necesito ayuda para desnudarte…

Peter tembló pensando en eso y asintió entrecerrando los ojos.

— Un error razonable —murmuró sintiéndose solo cuando Tony se corrió y lo dejó solo y parado frente a la mesa.

No quería sonar infantil o pesado, pero seguía sin tener en claro porque lo follaban y con ello peor, ¿qué se suponía que eso significar?

—Esto… Tony, ¿Qué pasa? —se quejó empezado a sentir los nervios carcomerlo—. No puedes… ni siquiera creas que otra vez puedes hacer esto e irte como si nada…

Con un suave beso, Tony cerró su boca. Sintiendo como sus fuertes manos lo empujaban para que se enderece y se pegue él, Peter se dejó hacer. Si lo besaba de es forma no podía estar diciéndole adiós… ¿Verdad?

—Necesito madurar un poco más esta idea antes de… antes de hacerlo.

—¿Qué?. No. ¿Por qué? Yo estoy seguro de lo que sient- —la boca de Peter volvió a ser silenciada con otro beso y una parte oscura de su mente le dijo que eso era algo a lo que un hombre podía acostumbrarse.

Con las manos en su rostro, Tony le inclinó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior apretando con fuerza los ojos. Peter tembló sintiendo como éste inhalaba sobre su cabello y gemía del gusto.

—No estoy diciendo que tú necesites ajustarte a esto —murmuró soltándolo—. A uno de nosotros dos llamarán pedófilo y ese soy yo.

Con la impotencia acumulándose en su pecho, Peter no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Siempre perdía tiempo pensando en él, en sus necesidades, jamás pensó en lo que para Tony alcanzaría a significar. Peter ya había hecho el duelo de aceptar que todo el mundo lo señalaría como un vividor, un arribista o un oportunista, cuando no las tres juntas. Aún Tony tenía que aceptar lo que le quedaría a él en ese acuerdo.

Peter ya no se molestaba por tener que soportar la opinión pública, ellos eligieron esos caminos, era parte de la responsabilidad que habían tomado.

—Lo siento sí… yo… esperaré… Pero, si tendremos sexo… ¿No? Digo, para aclarar el asunnn- ¿Tony?

De un fuerte y brusco empujó, Tony volvió a sentarlo en la mesa, sujetó sus muslos, lo arrastró por la superficie hasta acostarlo y devorando de una vez su boca, restregó duramente su duro y grueso miembro contra la insípida erección que empezaba a formarse rápidamente en sus pantalones.

Alzó ambas manos y las enredó en su pelo, tiró de él, acompañó el brusco baiben, gimió en su boca y para cuando Tony lo soltó, Peter seguía con la vista perdida dónde habían estado sus ojos.

—Bien sí —susurró aún en la mesa—, sí claro que esperaremos el tiempo que necesites…

Se enderezó al escuchar la risa ligera de Tony y se apuró para no perderse el momento en que su rostro volvía a endurecerse.

—No solo es eso —le explicó seriamente—. Aún intento entender qué pasa aquí. Hasta la fiesta yo nunca… digo, obviamente no digo que me desagradaras… pero… nunca… —soltando un suspiro Tony se rasco la nuca y Peter se aseguró de no verlo con ternura.

La charla terminaría antes de empezar si Tony se sentía avergonzado y pese a lo que su embobado cerebro pareciera creer, más tarde ese día iba a agradecer tener algo a lo que aferrarse para entender.

—Nunca me sentí celoso por verte con alguien. No sé cómo es que eso pasó, pero estabas allí, yo estaba aburrido intenté buscarte para molestar un rato y cada que lo intenté te ví con ese maldito infeliz… —gruñó por lo bajo—. No podía soportarlo y cuando ví ese idiota y malditamente evidente juego de ojitos con dirección a mi oficina. Mía, diablos qué necesidad tenías de que fuera la mía. —le reprochó molesto.

—Perdón, era la más alejada. —musitó contemplando seriamente que tan infantil lo haría quedar pedirle que lo pellizque para asegurarse de que no soñaba.

—Como sea. No pude evitarlo. Como dijiste mi plan solo era ir y evitar que alguien pasara una buena noche mientras que yo era miserable pero… pero estabas tan solo… quién se enteraría si simplemente lo hacía. Luego me saliste con ese maldito chiste y… y de repente fue mejor idea eso que solo amargarte la noche.

—Pero luego te fuiste. —susurró con amargura. Pasó días horribles esperando, intentando entender.

—Peter, te dije toda la vida que soy un cretino, como hago para que me creas. Ni siquiera pensé en eso. No se me ocurrió que le estarías dando tanta trascendencia. Venías al taller, no mencionaste nada luego de mi disculpa y seguías como si nada. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en mí como para verlo.

Anonadado, Peter miró a Tony intentando procesar todo aquello a una velocidad acorde a sus capacidades, pero era demasiado sureal como para tomarlo. Por esto mismo, decidió que lo mejor sería tomar toda esa información, guardarla como tal y luego (con la parte baja de su cuero controlada) analizarla a fondo.

—Bien. —Aceptó—. Entonces… somos… ¿Novios?

Tony gimió girándose para darle la espalda y Peter hizo una mueca. Por esas cosas es que terminaban besándolo y abandonandolo. Por esas. Y luego era tan idiota como para preguntar un por qué…

—Perdón sí, sí. Ya. Despacio, despacio. No novios. Solo…

—Sabes qué, ahorrarme el título —lo cortó Tony volteando con rapidez— No necesito escuchar cosas Mentor y Alumno con derechos. En verdad. Dile como tú quieras, solo no me lo cuentes.

Peter decidió que diría "pareja" era muy genérico. Siempre podía añadir a modo de broma, "de taller" y reírse de su chiste privado.

—Correcto ya elegí. Cuando quieras te digo que es, lo te lo dejo anotado… Puedo decírsela a F.R.I.D.A.Y...

—No me refería a que lo usemos como una palabra en clav-. Mira, me retracto. Solo nunca me lo digas. —Peter hizo un mohin molesto y Tony añadió con más paciencia—. Cuando sea el momento de… de… _oficializar_ —tosió—, lo hablaremos otra vez. De momento solo… olvídate de coquetear con otros y listo.

—Tu tampoco puedes hacerlo. —marcó enderezandose sin un ápise de broma en su tono.

—Igualmente no lo iba a hacer. Yo no era el que estaba buscando diversión el otro día. —le reprochó.

Peter lejos de abochornarse, le sonrió con suficiencia acercándosele.

—Lo hiciste, solo que tú sí elegiste bien a la primera. —dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, Peter salió a paso firme del taller.

Caminaba con toda la elegancia que podía, quería hacer una salida triunfal, digna y con altura, pero algo le golpeó fuertemente la espalda y casi se va al piso por andar desconcertado.

—¡Debes salir vestido del taller Parker! —le gritó Tony molesto.

Volteando, Peter vio su remera y se sonrojo como idiota. Dos marcas rojas ya se lucian en su pecho. Se agachó rápidamente y huyendo como un cobarde, se escondió detrás de una máquina para vestirse. Definitivamente, la discreción, era algo que Tony no le había logrado inculcar.

Volviendo a salir por dónde se escondió, halló a Tony parado en la puerta esperandolo. Lucía una nueva camisa y hasta estaba peinado. Era injusto. Su corazón martilleaba, se sentía torpe, ansioso. Podría correr o gritar si lo dejarán. A su lado, la expresión de Tony hasta parecía aburrida.

—En verdad debes decirme cómo hago para lucir así.

Tony le sonrió sosteniendo la puerta para él, Peter aceptó y cuando estaba por atravesarla, la fuerte mano lo empujó contra la misma besándolo con fiereza. Los labios de Tony rápidamente se separaron los suyos y con un gemido encantado Peter lo recibió dentro de él. Se dejó guiar, se dejó hacer. Aceptó el final del beso mucho mejor que las anteriores veces, pues esa vez estaba convencido de qué más, pero otra vez volvía a estar lleno de una adrenalina que no podía ocultar.

—Ya aprenderás —susurró dejando un casto beso en sus labios inflamados—. Solo tienes que mirar al mejor.

Peter lo vio salir como si nada, lo vio voltear por el corredor y contó hasta diez antes de empezar a gritar en mudo, golpeando todo sin hacer un solo ruido.

Lo había logrado. No tenía idea de cómo lo hizo, pero lo tenía.


End file.
